


Let me tell you a secret, I'm no human

by Reyz0903



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), BAMF Reader, Badass Reader, Creature Reader, Dominant Reader, Eventual Smut, F/M, For reader?, I'm bad at puns, Is that important?, Kinda for supernatural side, Like really long way to it, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not monsters and humans, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader has scars, Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Swearing, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), alpha reader, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyz0903/pseuds/Reyz0903
Summary: A world where humans, monsters and the supernatural meet. And you are the one who unites all three worlds, can you keep a balance in both of your lives and not lose yourself? Are you going to accept a bet and possibly lose everything? Do not forget that if you suceed, you will receive a big reward.(WARNING written by russian and there might be many grammar fails, read with understanding,  =)I'm starting to get tired og reding fanfics where reader is a submissive puddle and allows everyone to do what they want. So here I am writing a fic, more to myself and my small whim)
Relationships: Papyrus (Underswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (underfell)/reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 41
Kudos: 150





	1. Opening

**Author's Note:**

> So i'm sure you have heard this before, but this is my first fanfic, I have never written more than an essay to school. So enjoy!

Have you ever felt like you are doing something over and over again? Feeling endless boredom? What if this boredom has been going on for 50 years and there are no changes on the horizon? The problem of every long living creature. 

Yes, you heard right, a long-lived creature such as shape-shifters, blood-sucking creatures, foxes with nine beautiful tails, elves whose longevity is told by legends, humans with magic, creatures that will never leave water and so many more. You are one of them, your race has been named by many different names, many of these names were wrong, pixie, fairy, haunted spirit, elf or even once there was a group of humans who called you god. The name that is most used between supernatural beings like you is,- dryda. The spirit that is born within a tree, the spirit that grows and becomes more intelligent and stronger over the years. Of course, we are not smart enough to have self-preservation in the first 100 years of our life, like little naive children, we set off to search for “friends”. What we get is axes and swords that cut us down, most dryads die this way before they enter adulthood. (No one said that in the human race there were no hunters who tried to destroy everything supernatural. Life can’t be so simple.) 

Ohhh, adulthood is the most fun, you get a physical body, a body that serves as a vessel for your mind. Yes, only the mind, because your soul is still in the tree, kill the physical body, your mind returns to the tree, cut down the tree and game is over. That's why humans are so afraid of us in the first place, try to find the right tree in the forest yourself (where dryads are usually born).

So, here you are in your big cabin in the middle of the forest near Mountain Ebott, the nearest town,about thirty minutes walk. 


	2. Pack p.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter, it looks like you guys liked it.

So, here you are in your big cabin in the middle of the forest near Mountain Ebott, the nearest town,about thirty minutes walk. 

You are now cleaning the room, covered in dust and cobwebs. (You do not kill spiders, you have really sticky friends who are against it. You just send them outside.) You are already covered in dust from head to toe, but you have finished only with the first floor, there is still a second one. Why do you even have such a big cabin? Ooh, this is a good story, a long time ago, a very long time ago, it was the place where your so called “pack” used to live. 

You accidentally became packs “Alpha”, how can you accidentally become Alpha of a whole pack? Let’s say it’s very difficult for you to think when you are suddenly woken up. No seriously, just think that you had a nice party night, you hardly slept, and suddenly someone just woke you up and started screaming that you are becoming their Alpha. At that time, you didn’t fully understand what Alpha was, so you just waved them away with the words, “I can be anything you want, just let me sleep for another five minutes.” Only a few years later did you find out that they had planned all this from the very beginning to catch you at the most vulnerable time, how low they were.

Your “pack” consisted of eight creatures, not counting you, four werewolves, two kitsunes (when you first met them you think they were just werefoxes), a vampire and your favorite pack member, naga. A nice cocktail, quite explosive, at first there was no day without a fight, then they were like besties at a good party. Fought with others and supported each other, yes, they were a pretty dangerous group of children, and children they were. 

Your first member of the pack was Zero, a werewolf, his fur was black as night, his golden eyes shone like lanterns in the night. 

***Flashback: First pack member - Zero***

It was a quiet night in the forest, but not everything lasts forever. You were awakened by the screams of humans, the second thing that struck you was the smell of blood and fear. Then you saw him running not so far from your tree. He was running away from hunters, in his wolf form or, more like a puppy wolf form. One glance from you was enough to understand that he would not make it, he left a trail of blood behind himself. He had a small headstart from humans, but it looked more like they were playing with him. Even today you do not understand what made you act, but you acted fast. You still didn’t have a physical body, so you used your magic that you collected in recent years. The nearest tree leaned toward the puppy, as in a deep bow, its frightening-looking branches catch a little intruder and try to tie him up without causing any more harm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay the end, I thinked I will never be done with this chapter!


	3. Situation without a way out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post it tomorrow, but why not today?

The nearest tree leaned toward the puppy, as in a deep bow, its frightening-looking branches catch a little intruder and try to tie him up without causing any more harm.

The little thing, of course, is trying to fight back, he will not give up so easily, but still he is just a puppy, you would compare with the size of a small cat. He is so small, why did the hunters hunt him? The sudden end of struggle surprises you; has the little thing lost too much blood? But your thoughts were interrupted by human footsteps, they are where the blood trail ended. There were so many of them, what if they catch you too? 

“Where did he go?”

“The bloody trail stops here.”

“How did we miss him?”

“Is there a hole under the tree?”

More than ten humans began to discuss with each other, their voices were like thunder in the silence of the forest. The little thing is still not moving, which makes you even more worried. “Just leave” you thought to yourself, “You will not find anything here”. As if having heard your pleading, one of hunters said; “It’s past midnight, and we are in the middle of nowhere, this parasite will not survive with such injuries. I say we head back to the village.” He looked like a group leader, because they immediately started heading back. 

When you no longer sensed humans, your mind and soul relaxed. “You are okay, you are alive, nothing happened.” In your panic monologue with yourself you almost forgot about the little thing that is still tied up. With the help of your magic, you put the little thing next to your main tree. Your leaves began to rustle from what you saw. Blood, a lot of blood, how the puppy is still alive, you do not know, but he is alive, it is a fact. You can still feel life from him, a small pulsating green ball of life in his chest. You have never done this before, but your instincts tell you that you can heal him. But you may not have enough magic to do thit. You need to do something, otherwise he will not survive, you focus all your magic on the small ball with life.

**Fail** . 

You can’t give up. 

**Fail** . 

Come on. 

**Fail** . 

Please. 

**Fail** . 

You see the ball getting smaller and smaller. 

Is that all you can do? 

Just watch how he dies?


	4. Was it worth it?

Is that all you can do? Just watch?

No...there is one thing…

You felt that guilt had already begun to dwell in you. You looked around at the trees that surrounded you, they did not have a mind, but they understood what you were going to do and supported you. 

You looked again at the little thing, at the life energy that was oozing out of him. With the support of other trees, you become determined, you close your eyes and concentrate. Life energy, which was not yours, poured into the magic that was healing the puppy, you felt tears in your eyes. Even with your eyes closed, you could see how the ball of energy grew larger, more stable, and at some point everything stopped. You opened your eyes and saw that the puppy was completely healed, but you did not want to raise your eyes from the puppy. It seemed to you that centuries passed before your eyes slowly rose, and you could not stop the trembling that runs through your entire body. Some of your old leaves slowly fell to the ground, ground where there used to be green fresh grass, now was brown, withered, dead. Slowly, oh so slowly you lifted your gaze that fell on a tree nearest to you, at least what was left of it. All trees in ten meter distance from you were withered, just like grass, flowers and mushrooms. Everything was dead around you except you and the little puppy. You felt exhausted from picture in front of you, and the overuse of your magic. You felt yourself falling into a deep slumber, guilt still eating you from inside.


	5. Smile outside, confusion inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAY ATTENTION if you are going to read my fic in future, I will use super as a reduction of word supernatural.  
> Like one super in the house, means one supernatural creature in the house.  
> Thank you for attention.

***Back to today***

Your loud sneeze has raised a cloud of dust around you. You rubbed your nose viciously, because today it was nd sneeze. Enough for you today. Usually you didn’t even clean in these rooms, but Zero said you would have guests. It unnerved you, because your pack thought that you were lonely in your big house. After your pack moved about a century ago, in fact you were quite lonely, you were not used to the silence of the house. But your pack does not need to know about it, they would again start worrying about nothing. Sometimes it seems that you are not their Alpha.

The next hour was used for shower, water always reassures you. You forget about everything and just focus on the water around you. Next on your to-do list was your job / hobby. You have tried many professions and many hobbies in your life. Now you are concentrating on mechanics, cars, motorcycles, boats, everything that falls under your hands. But you don’t like to repair them, you prefer building them from scratch. You slowly fall into the comfort of work, creating something with your own hands, you feel really at ease. You were so concentrated that you didn’t notice how it was already noon. 

The sound of voices brought you out of a relaxed state. You forgot that you will have guests. Groaning from the uncomfortable position in which you were sitting, you get up and try to return the blood to your limbs. You leave your workshop, which is located in a separate building in the backyard. Unhurriedly you go to the back door of the house. You can feel three presence in your house, one super and two ... monsters?

“... fifteen minutes walk to the city, but usually no one comes here.” 

You know that voice, werewolf, from the white side. This is strange, usually one of your pack members came by themself. Just because your pack members will not miss their chance to bother you. 

“NYEH HEH HEH SANS LOOK AT THIS LARGE KITCHEN, GREAT PAPYRUS CAN PREPARE GREAT SPAGHETTI HERE”

“That's pasta-tively amazing” 

“SANS STOP WITH YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS”

You do not know who these guys are, but you already like them. You appeared in the doors leading to the kitchen, and froze for a second from what you saw. Two monsters, or rather two skeletons, were in your kitchen.

The first to whom your attention fell, examined your kitchen appliances. He was tall, taller than you, about 185 cm (6 ft 1 in), you, with your 157 cm (5 ft 2 in), reached his shoulder. His clothes looked like, armor? Red boots, red gloves and a red scarf. What really caught your attention was the bones that were visible. You apparently looked for too long, because the skeleton you were looking at turned to you.

“WOWIE HELLO HUMAN YOU MUST BE OUR NEW LANDLADY, I’M THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IT’S NICE TO MEET YOU”

One thing caught your attention in his sentence. Landlady? Without changing the smile on your face and relaxed posture, you quickly glanced at the werewolf. She was sweating, she smelled of nervousness, almost panic. She answered with a trembling voice;

“T-that's r-right Papyrus Alp... Y-Y/N is your new l-landlady and r-room-m-mate.”

With every word, she became more and more nervous. She addressed the answer to the skeleton... Papyrus, but it was actually aimed at you. Great, what can we understand from this?

First: Those two are going to live here with you. 

Second: You know the reason why none of your pack came, but send someone else.

Thirdly: The werewolf knows that you know nothing about landlady thing, and is almost unconscious from panic. 

  
  


This day is becoming more interesting with every minute… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone said my chapters are too short, I will try to change it, but I will ask you to understand that even short chapters take me hours to make radeable for you. And I like to post short chapters, but post more often. Thank you for attention =)


	6. He has a bone to pick with you

All your thoughts took you only a second, your calm look turned back to Papyrus. He was still looking at you with his bright eyelights and wide smile on his face. What a ball of positivity, was your first impression of him. 

“I guess I am your new landlady and roommate, i’m y/n, I am also pleased to meet you.” you spoke slowly almost lazily. You usually did everything leisurely and relaxed, you have no reason to rush. 

“HUMAN, YOU ARE SO NICE, YOU HAVE A REALLY BEAUTIFUL KITCHEN”

There is that word again, human. Does he think you're human? So they also do not know with whom they will live. It's nice to know that you're not the only one here who knows nothing. Your thoughts were stopped due to the intense look that was directed at your back. You completely forgot that there are two skeletons. You turn your attention to the second unknown skeleton. He is frowning, at least you think so, you're not used to the skeletal way of showing emotions. He is still glaring at you, or rather, at your chest area. You step back and look at the small mirror next to the doorway. You look in the mirror, trying to find the reason why he is looking at you. There you see your usual h/c, your e/c eyes, bags under said eyes and the scar that crosses your lips vertically on the left side. No oily stains or paint on your face or clothing that you expected. You look at the skeleton with a raised eyebrow. It seems that he does not see you at all, he is still looking at the area of your chest. Is he a pervert? But the situation was saved by Papyrus, who was fuming over the perverted skeleton. 

“BROTHER WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS?!” 

They are brothers? This fact made you smile a little, it's quite interesting...

This exclamation knocked out the second skeleton from whatever he was in. He slowly gets up, his gaze now directed at his brother.

“Sorry bro, I had a skele-Ton of thoughts for a second.”

"SANS, THAT WAS TERRIBLE!"

He turned to you with a smile on his face (skull?). Now that he is standing in front of you, you can see that he is below you, about 140 cm (4ft 7in). A blue hoodie with a zipper, a simple white T-shirt underneath, short black shorts with white stripes on the sides. When your eyes fell, you could not stop the smile, which became larger, on his feet were pink fluffy slippers. Your gaze snapped up again when he began to speak.

  
  


“Bone-jour pal, i’m sorry if I was rude, I’m Sans, Sans the skeleton.”

Even if you cannot read skeletal emotions, you have had many years of experience reading other people. Outside, he has a relaxed posture and a smile on his face. On the inside, he is tense, his eyelights follow your every move, you can even feel the light hum of magic. He is ready for the moment when you do something wrong, and he will act. What made him so nervous? Is it because he considers me a human? 

A small, quiet growl caught your attention. The growl was so quiet that the skeletons did not catch it. It was a werewolf who was worried a few seconds ago, now her instincts tell her to protect Alpha from danger. Her claws slowly began to lengthen, teeth slowly started becoming more dangerous, eyes glowing dim gold. She did not turn completely, but she was ready to defend.

A heavy sigh almost broke from your lips. You now have two creatures almost on the edge in your kitchen. Great. Not that it’s the first time, it has been worse, much worse. But you are too lazy to deal with all this right now. You send the werewolf a warning look, she immediately ducks her head. Making sure the werewolf is not going to act, you look at Sans. You have an idea.

“Hello Sans, you’re a humerus one, aren’t you?” saying this, you **slowly** reach out with your palm up towards him, but you made it looks like you are just too lazy to move. Trying to show that you are harmless. Amused grin on your face.


	7. Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry i'm not gone!  
>  I just forgot to say before but my posting schedule is: One week with posting and one week off.   
> On posting week I will post at least 1-2 chapters

*Sans POV*

The barrier fell four months ago, for four months now we have been living on the surface. Four months of struggle for our fundamental rights for living. We have been under constant observation from the human side. We were given abandoned houses for living, there was too little space for all of us. We couldn’t even buy anything, humans just didn’t want to exchange our gold for their currency. At the moment, we were trying to just survive. Humans were not happy to see us, and this is an understatement. At first they wanted to destroy us all, our king and queen tried to protect us. We received help from an unexpected side.

The first day on the surface was also the first day we met Humans. Frisk has a plan which the most harmless looking monsters should go first. Papyrus, of course, volunteered to be in the front row, I followed him without saying anything. If things get worse, I can protect them. ~ _ You said it before, but how many times have they already died? _ ~ I ignored my thoughts and focused on Humans. Or rather, the emotions they showed. So many different emotions were on Humans faces. Surprise. Panic. Anger. Disgust. But they did not attack…

They looked at each other, argued with each other, but did not attack. Why? Because you looked harmless? (I really doubt it.) No, there was something else. 

Later we learn that in this group of humans, as we thought at the moment, there were supernatural creatures. Creatures that were not completely human or monsters, and that saved us at that time. They later realized that we were not supernatural beings, and distanced themselves. For four months they only spectated.

The city at the foot of the mountain we reached was famous for its inhabitants. (At least we were told so.) More than 40 different races lived there, the only city in the country where so many races lived in peace. This city was ruled by supernatural beings more than humans, they were the real leaders behind the curtain. Supernatural beings occupy many high posts in politics, even the mayor of the city was under they thumb. This was rather strange, because human society was not aware of the existence of the supernatural. At least not many knew about it.. 

The king and queen managed to agree with the supernatural leader, we received very great help. With their help, we pretty quickly got our rights. We could exchange our gold, we were no longer watched so tightly. There were not enough buildings in the city for us to live. Therefore, while they were building new ones, we were placed in different houses that could accept people. This was not the best solution, but it was still better than being crushed together in an abandoned house, without heat and water.

So, my brother and I are standing in the kitchen in the cabin, which is located in the forest. A supernatural being drove us here, Ricky, she was a werewolf, so the whole trip was filled with a question from an excited Papyrus. Not so long ago I myself learned on my own skin (ha) that they are very territorial, so I tried not to ask personal questions. I asked about the place where we were going to live.

She told us that we would not live alone. It was expected, because due to the lack of a place to live, many monsters lived with some kind of person or creature. When we arrived, I was in shock, the cabin was huge, outside I already saw a two-story building with an attic on the roof. Inside the house I felt cozy feeling, at first glance I saw that someone was taking care of the house. 

Ricky led us to the kitchen where Papyrus was bouncing back and forth. He was happy, and I could not desire more. Maybe it won't be as bad as I thought? We talked a bit with Ricky when a human (?) appeared in the doorway. She was the embodiment of relaxation, her e/c eyes went through the kitchen and settled on Papyrus. Papyrus, of course, as always was the first to start a conversation. She smiled when she spoke to Papyrus, but there was no emotions whatsoever in her eyes. Her eyes were a bottomless emptiness, almost dead. I began to sweat involuntarily, the last time I saw the same eyes, I stood in front of the mirror after the death of Papyrus. What has happened to her, for her to be like that? I was going to check her soul for her HoPe stat and…

Nothing.

**Nothing?**

I tried again… and again… but how many times have I tried nothing happened. I could not see her soul, I,  _ The Judge,  _ cannot see her soul. 

What does this mean? It doesn’t matter, she is dangerous. ~ _ I will protect them. _ ~ 

“BROTHER WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS?!” 

I was jolted out of my thought by my bro. Then I heard it, not quite a kind growl that was behind me. Well, Ricky is not happy, so the human (? Who is she, to not know is frustrating me even more.) connected with her. I cannot act without information, and King and Queen said that we must behave well. ~ _ Maybe she is not bad?~  _ No, I used to think the same way about  **them** . And how many times did my friends die? I can’t make the same mistake again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know why but I am not really satesfied with this chapter. I thinked I repeated myself too often?  
> (But it is better than nothing)+the longest chapter so far


	8. King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry, forgot to post last week, but heres the chapter.  
> (I want to know what you think about my english and writing in general. Because when I read my last chapters, my english was killing me, that's my self-doubt speaking. So even if you can write a short "good" or "bad" in comments I will be thankful.)

*Your Pov*

It seemed like it was the right decision, because you could see the tension drop from his shoulders. He is still careful with you, but you no longer feel the magical buzzing around you. His smile was more sincere when he shook your hand.

“Tibia honest that was a good one, buddy.”

“UHHHH, BROTHER!!! YOU HAVE BAD INFLUENCE ON THE HUMAN!! HUMAN DON’T ENCOURAGE MY BROTHER!!”

Yes, you obviously like the tall skeleton more. Well, now that you have got rid of some tension in the room, you have a few questions for the werewolf. “Papyrus, how about you and your brother go and choose a room to yourself? All rooms are empty except the farthest on the second floor, this is my room. And before I forgot, I did not have time to clean the second floor, so it can be a little dusty there.” 

“OF COURSE HUMAN, AND DON’T WORRY, I THE MAGNIFICENT PAPYRUS IS NOT AFRAID OF SOME KIND OF DUST!!!!!” 

Aaaand he left, at least he took his brother with him. You think that it will not take them very long, so you need to act quickly, you still had an interrogation to do. You turn around and discover that the werewolf woman is trying to merge with the wall. You lift an eyebrow at her, that's all you need to do before she begins to “pour out her soul” with panic. 

“A-alpha i-it was the b-boss’s o-order t-to bring th-hem h-here, h-he said tha-at t-there was too lit-ttle s-space in t-the city for all the m-monsters to g-get a h-house w-where t-they would-d s-stay. If I-I quote h-him: “Tell her that while sitting at home and not leaving to the city, she skips all the entertainment, so the entertainment came to her.” Iwantedtowarnyou,Alpha, butthebossaiditshouldbeasurprise.” She stuttered and muttered at the same time. she seemed to be trying to express all the words as quickly as possible, but the tongue clearly did not keep up with her mind. You have only one question left.

“How long?”

“Hu-uh?” She looks like she didn’t even expect you to speak with her. The same story happens every time you are in the city. The city is your territory, so everyone who lives in the city is part of your pack, or rather an outer pack. If you are going to explain the situation with your pack, you would describe it as if it were a kingdom. You are the “king” (your self-esteem is clearly not low),your first eight members of the pack are “nobles,” and all the other supernatural creatures that live on your territory are “commoners.” The “commoners” are afraid of the “king” who can turn their lives into hell. Therefore, every time you are in the city, the supernatural who recognizes you are afraid of you. That's why you don’t really like to be in the city. You cannot even travel far. Not because of the pack (your "nobles" do their job perfectly), but because of your nature. Your main body is a tree, which is in one place without movement. Your human body also cannot go far from the tree. 

Sighing in your mind, as for not to scare the female werewolf further. You try for a second time. 

“How long do skeletons need to stay here?” 

“Bos-ss said t-two to t-three m-months. Build-ders are work-king at a f-fast pace, but there are just too m-many m-monsters.” Her eyes do not meet yours, it turns out your floor is more interesting than you expected. 

You don’t really like the idea of sharing your personal space with someone you don’t even know. Heck, you don't even know anything about monster culture. While you were complaining in your head, you heard a loud stomping from the stairs. You only had time to blink once, and the next moment Papyrus stood in front of you, with Sans tucked under his armpit.(? Or what should you call it? Between the humerus and rib cage?) While you were thinking about how to correctly describe the view in front of you, Papyrus has already begun to speak.

“HUMAN YOUR HOUSE IS SO BIG, IS IT REALLY OKAY FOR US TO CHOOSE ANY ROOM?” 

Your smile did not falter even for a second from his volume, but inside you waved goodbye to quiet days in the next two / three months. How can you say no to such a cutie? 

“Any room you like, except my room, can be yours.”

You see how his eyelights literally turn into stars. How easy it is to make him happy, at least you think that the stars in his eyes mean that he is happy.You get confirmation of your thoughts when he begins to laugh and makes a victory pose, raising his right hand up.


	9. Awkward situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well my readers, I'm sorry for not posting before, I'm having Exam time right now. I hope you understand and will not be angry.

“ NYEH HEH HEH, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS CHOSEN THE BEST ROOM FOR MYSELF AND SECOND BEST FOR MY BROTHER!!!”

How can anyone be so proud to have chosen a room? You guess it's just part of Papyrus charm. You could not resist teasing this cute skeleton.

“What about my room Papyrus? Does this mean that my room is not the best room in the house?”

You got a reaction from Papyrus, but not the reaction you expected. Papyrus looked almost horrified, his voice got a rise in volume.

“OF COURSE NOT HUMAN!!! EVEN IF I DID NOT SEE YOUR ROOM, I AM SURE THAT IT IS ONE OF THE BEST!!!”

“It's alright Papyrus, I just teased you, don't take it to heart.” 

You tried to calm Papyrus, but he still looked a little horrified. You should be more careful in the future so as not to scare this poor skeleton even more. You glanced at Sans so that he could help to calm his brother down, but this sack of bones was fast asleep in a chair. Or, at least to an inexperienced eye, it would look like he was sleeping, he was watching everything that was happening.

Huh, so he was not so easy to befriend like his brother. The moment you came closer to Papyrus to pat him on the shoulder, Sans opened his eyes and stared at your raised hand. Okay understood, look but don’t touch. Slowly you moved your hand to open the cabinet that was hanging on the wall next to you. From there you got cookies that were stored for special occasions, but you think that the skeleton in distress is a special occasion. Time to bribe your way to this skeleton.

“I will forgive you if you eat the cookies I made.” 

This is a kind of lie, you helped make cookies by putting them in the oven, that’s all you did. You are many centuries old, but you still cannot cook. Even if you follow the recipe exactly, what you have prepared in the end is deadly to living things. One member of your pack once said that you might be cursed. After many attempts, in making something edible, you agreed that yes you probably were cursed. 

“I WILL GLADLY TAKE THIS COOKIE!!!! I DIDN’T MEAN TO OFFEND YOU HUMAN, I HOPE WE STILL CAN BE FRIENDS!!!!?”

How can someone say no to such sweetness? Out of the corner of your eye you saw that Sans closed his eyes again, that’s good, we don’t need a skeleton on the edge.

“Of course, we can be friends Papyrus, you will live here for a while, so we must be kind to each other.”

When you said this, you looked at the perverted brother, but this time he was truly sleeping. Papyrus was celebrating with his pose again.

“Okay, now that you have chosen your room, you can maybe start unpacking your things.”

It was an unexpectedly bad move, because the moment you finished talking, Papyrus just kinda dimmed. The easy going atmosfer the moment ago was gone, it was replaced by tension. Even female werewolf was looking down and clenched her fists. Your silent question was answered by the perverted skeleton. 

“We have nothing with us, it was not allowed to take anything with us from underground.”

And everything clicked into place for you. Humans afraid of monsters, didn’t allow them to bring anything from underground. Magic was too scary a concept for humans, they didn’t know what could be a weapon.

How the hell are you going to get out of this situation?

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations, you made it to the end!


End file.
